junjouromanticafandomcom-20200213-history
Junjou Romantica
'Junjou Romantica' (純情ロマンチカ, ''Junjō Romanchika, lit. "Pure-Hearted Romantica") is a yaoi/boys love series by Shungiku Nakamura. It began as a manga series and has expanded into several audio dramas, a light novel series titled Junai Romantica, and an anime series. It even produced a whole spin-off series titled Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi. The English publisher Blu Manga (an imprint of Tokyopop) released the series as Junjo Romantica and stylized the title as Junjo Romantica ~Pure Romance~ on their website.Archived view of Blu's Junjo Romantica summary page. Retrieved January 18th, 2018. Premise The series focuses on three storylines: the main couple (Junjou Romantica) which comprises the bulk of the books, and two other male couples (Junjou Egoist and Junjou Terrorist) that provide ongoing side stories. Junjou Romantica is the storyline following the relationship between Misaki Takahashi and Akihiko Usami. Misaki is struggling to prepare for his college entrance exams, so his brother arranges for a private tutor. But Misaki’s nightmare is just beginning when his tutor, Usami, comes on to him! How will Misaki ever manage to pass his exam? And why does he feel so mysteriously drawn to Usami? Junjou Egoist is the storyline following the relationship between Hiroki Kamijou and Nowaki Kusama. Just when Kamijou’s life is at its lowest, he has a chance meeting with a man who never lets anything hold him back: Nowaki. His name means "typhoon," and he’s about to take Kamijou on a whirlwind ride that will turn everything upside-down. Junjou Terrorist is the storyline following the relationship between Yoh Miyagi and Shinobu Takatsuki. Miyagi always seems to shrug off the cares of the world with a joke and a smile. But even he has problems, although he doesn't let them show. Foremost is Shinobu, a relentless young man who’s adamant that they’re destined to be together. Junjou Mistake is the storyline following the relationship between Ryuuichiro Isaka and Kaoru Asahina. The story is a single spin-off volume outside of the series but also has a few chapter and an episode featuring the couple in the series. Junjou Minimum is the storyline following the childhood / past history of the characters in the series. Characters Misaki.PNG|Misaki Takahashi Junjou Romantica|link=Misaki Takahashi Us.jpg|Akihiko Usami Junjou Romantica|link=Akihiko Usami Hiroki Kamijou.jpg|Hiroki Kamijou Junjou Egoist|link=Hiroki Kamijou Nowaki kusama.png|Nowaki Kusama Junjou Egoist|link=Nowaki Kusama Miyagi yoh.jpg|Yoh Miyagi Junjou Terrorist|link=Yoh Miyagi Shinobu Takatsuki 2.jpg|Shinobu Takatsuki Junjou Terrorist|link=Shinobu Takatsuki Ryuuichirou-Isaka-2438.jpg|Ryuuichiro Isaka Junjou Mistake|link=Ryuuichiro Isaka 5457-466382958.jpg|Kaoru Asahina Junjou Mistake|link=Kaoru Asahina Manga The manga series series is ongoing and new chapters are released in Emerald magazine, which is released three times a year. The manga began serialization in Asuka Ciel in 2002, published by Kadokawa Shoten. The series is currently in Emerald magazine, released by the same publisher. The series has been collected into 22 manga volumes, with the most recent released on January 1st, 2018. The series is currently not licensed for English-language release. It was previously licensed in North America by Blu Manga, an imprint of Tokyopop, until Tokyopop's closure in May 2011. Twelve English volumes were released. Despite the series' popularity, other English-publishers are reluctant to pick it up due to its size; Jennifer LeBlanc of SuBLime Manga said that Junjou Romantica is "just too long and won't make a profit. Yaoi can't support series that are 20+ volumes."As explained by SuBLime (an imprint of Viz Media that releases boyslove manga) on their official Twitter account. * Tweet 21 Dec 2017: "I can't see it Romantica getting finished in English at this point. It hurts me too as I have all 12 English volumes. ^_^;" * In response to a followup in the thread: "Not a legal issue, just too long and won't make a profit. Yaoi can't support series that are 20+ volumes. :-)" Anime The series had an anime adaption with three seasons. Additional OVAs have been released with some manga volumes. Light novels A series of novels title Junai Romantica have been released. The novels are written as though Akihiko Usami is the author, and they depict the characters of the series in various dramatic boyslove storylines, as though Akihiko has been inspired by them. Audio dramas Music References. Category:Junjou Romantica